


Dilemma (on Hiatus will update eventually)

by Tweekscoffebean



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Barbarian Tweek Tweak, Bisexual Stan Marsh, Candy, Canon Gay Relationship, Canon Relationships, Canonical Character Death, Cheating, Craig Tucker and Tweek Tweak in Love, Craigs gang - Freeform, Eric Cartman Being Eric Cartman, Ethical Dilemmas, F/M, Killed Kenny McCormick, M/M, Moral Dilemmas, Multi, Multiple Universes Colliding, Not Cheating, One-Sided Attraction, Red String of Fate, Sexual Content, Soulmates, South Park: The Fractured But Whole, South Park: The Stick of Truth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:21:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22343335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tweekscoffebean/pseuds/Tweekscoffebean
Summary: In the midst of a battle with Professor Chaos Toolshed and Wonder Tweek end up switching places with other versions of themselves. In their place is a brave Knight who will do anything to protect Kyle,  and A wild dangerous Barbarian who's sole purpose is to make the one called Feldspar pay.Caught in Chaos Chaotic dark magic Super Craig, The Human kite and Mysterion must fight  to not only save those they love but also themselves. Now in a fight against time and unsure if they can ever bring their loved ones back,  Craig and Kyle must face the greatest of all  dilemmas: loving multiple versions of the same person.
Relationships: Clyde Donovan/Tweek Tweak, Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Eric Cartman/Wendy Testaburger, Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh, Mysterion/Professor Chaos (South Park), Stan Marsh/Wendy Testaburger, Super Craig/Wonder Tweek (South Park)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 26





	1. Love is madness

**Author's Note:**

> M/M / F/M  
Aged up characters (18+)/ Mature content.  
Clyde/Barbarian Tweek is one sided this is a creek story after all.

Chapter 1:

There is a flash of light as electricity buzzes through the air. Chaos's laughter falls all around them as the electric current grows stronger.

"Mawhahaaaa I will rip the very fabric of time and space. " Professor Chaos looks directly at Mysterion "you will rule the day you betrayed me."

"Kenny get your boyfriend under control " the coon shouts.

Mysterion sighs, "Butters I didnt cheat on you."  
The air grows warmer as the electricity grows more static. 

" your lies will not fool me Mysterion " he glares at the other, "I saw you looking at them!" Chaos says pointing to super Craig and Wonder Tweek who are kissing in the middle of the field ignoring everyone else around them. 

Mysterion rolls his eyes" everyone looks at them it doesnt mean anything."

"Yeah, they are always making out" Mosquito adds.

Super Craig pulls away from Wonder Tweek only long enough to flip the others off before he is pulling the blond back to him.

"Seriously Craig your not helping," Toolshed mumbles he stares at them for a moment longer before his eyes darken and fall on the human kite unconsciously he licks his lips..

"Stan!" Call girl looks back in forth between Kyle and her boyfriend. She frowns sees the look in Stans eyes and proceeds to elbow Toolshed in the ribs."stop gawking at Kyle and do something.

"Ouch," He looks at Wendy confused, "I am not looking at Kyle,"

The human kite just stands there face turning crimson trying to desperately ignore the way Stan is looking at him.

The coon snickers in the background."oh my God, get a room guys."

"Mawhaaaaa you are all cheaters you will will pay for this..." 

A cracking sound can be heard in the distance. Tupperware looks sideways at his two friends who are once again lost in eachother. " we could sure use someone who could control weather." He clears his throat, " seriously Craig we need Tweeks powers here."

"FUCK off, "Super Craig snaps before turning back to Tweek. " Ignore them Babe our ultimate is strong enough to defeat anyone." He leans forward but Tweek puts his hands on his chest gently pushing him away.  
The air around them is so filled with electricity that it is crackling. Tweek frowns and starts to twitch slightly.

"Ahhhhhh Its getting kind of stormy,, oh my God, how did this happen? Did my powers warp out of control. Oh no I am going kill everyone. Ahhhhh."

"Calm down babe," Craig says gently smoothing wonder Tweeks hair back. " which one of your idoits is going to fill us in?"

Everyone groans, chaos laughter is only matched by the coons. The coon is hunched over, his front paws on his knees, he is laughing so hard that tears are forming at the side of his eyes. 

Mysterion stares at Craig, "just keep your hands off him long enough for us to stop Chaos." He looks sideways at Chaos who wont even look him in the eye. "I am sorry Butters this is for your own good."

Chaos mad laughter is interrupted by the sound of thunder. The sky darkens as grey black clouds block out the sun.

Super Craig glares as he holds his hand out to Wonder Tweek.

"NO!" The other super heroes shout in unison. " Wonder Tweek, the storm."

Tweek ignores Craig's hand (which causes the other to pout slightly) and closes his eyes concentrating on the gathering storm. 

" you puny heroes can not stop me," Chaos shouts.

"Ahhhh it's too powerful. What if I can't stop it? what If I am not strong enough.. what If chaos really tears the fabric of time apart.. oh no I will be separated from Super Craig. No Super Craig I just got you back. Oh my god what If those trees fall down on us. Its getting so windy, super Craig dont die...," his twitching becomes more pronounced. 

Finally taking in their grave situation Super Craig looks around. The black clouds are starting to glow as lighting erupts from within their confines. Tweek groans more under the strain as he struggles to keep the storm under control. Chaos laughter is madder then ever. "Even the power of your love wont save you Wonder Tweek."  
The cloud closest to them opens up and as lighting slams down to the earth a white tunnel forms. 

" Ahhhh I am not stong enough," Wonder Tweek is twitching out of control now as the the stom rages around them.

Super Craig steps forward and grabs Wonder Tweeks gloved hand in his own. " Super Craig believes in you, so believe in yourself," his voice drops down to a whisper as his next word are for Tweek and Tweek alone." you can do this, my love."

Tweek smiles at his boyfriends words and concentrates, another tunnel forms growing bigger as it races towards the funnel that Chaos had created.. and then there is a loud crash of thunder and blinding white then the stom is over.

Butters looks around at the destruction he has caused. " oh hamburgers, did I do this?"His face red he looks up at a glaring Mysterion."Your not mad are you, Ken?"

Mysterion sighs as he steps behind Chaos, " you need to control your jealously," gently he takes the others hand in his own. " Coon."

The coon steps forward dramatically posing in case any of his (non existing) fans are close behind. 

" Professor chaos for creating havoc and nearly ripping the fabric of time into two I the Coon,the greatest super hero in all existence, sentence you to two months of coon jail. "He tosses a pair of handcuffs at Kenny." Lock up your lover boy."

Mysterion rolls his eyes at the coon as he slides the hand cuffs on Butters wrist chaining the other to himself.

The coon frowns,"how is that punishment,"he demands.

"Oh gee Eric I am really sorry I dont know what came over me."

"Dude, what the fuck," The human Kite says slightly out of breath. All eyes fall onto Kyle, Stan and Wendy. Wendy and Kyle are staring down at Stan in bilwiderment.

Stan now dressed as a knight, his cape flowing in the slight breeze is kneeling before Kyle. "My lord why are you dressed like that? "He takes Kyle's hand in his,  
" Does such garments please you?" He gazes up at Kyle in complete and utter adoration. " do you want me to wear something similar." He brings Kyle's hand to his lips and gently kisses it." My king I am but your worthy servant, a mere knight, but if you wish it I shall don similar garments."

Kyle's face is as red as his hair, "errr you look fine.. Stan.."

Stan gasps, " my lord what have I done to deserve the honor of you using my name in front of others."

"Errr what?"

Stan stands and slowly walks over to Kyle. He stares at him for a moment in indecision before wrapping his arms around the other and hugging him. "I hope this is alright my liege, I am probably over steeping my bounds but I just realized this place is unnatural. You arent hurt are you." He frowns as he pulls away from Kyle then steps forward again. frantically he starts moving his hands up and down the others body." You do not seem to be injured."

Kyle cant help the little moan that escapes his mouth when he feels Stans warm hands all over.

" What the fuck Stan," Wendy is shouting.

Stan blinks and looks at the girl in confusion. " who are you? and who said you could use my name so casually?" Panic swirls in his eyes as he turns to and looks at Kyle." My king I swear I have never seen this girl before," He takes Kyles hand again, " I swear I would never betray you."

Kyle just stares at him in confusion. " errr what??. Did you hit your head or somethin?.. and stop calling me your king. Its weird dude. "

" Then what should I call you."

"errr Kyle??" 

Stan makes a chocking sound and then throws himself into Kyle's arms. "Does this mean you finally accept...?"

Before Kyle can answer Stan is leaning forward.." from the moment you saved me I was bound to you my ...Kyle ," And then without warning he leans completely into the other and kisses him.

Kyle's eyes widen at the feel of Stans lips against his and without thinking of the consequences he gently presses his lips into the other.

Wendy is fuming, hot white spokes of jealousy are radiating off her. " Stan, Kyle, what?"

" he isn't from our time," The coon steps forward and puts a hand on her shoulder. " I guess in his time Kyle is some kind of royalty and they are together." 

He smirks as his eyes falls back to the other Stan and Kyle who are now kissing passionately. " I think our Kyle though has some explaining to do.." 

At the sound of the coons voice Kyle's senses return to him and he gently pushes Stan away.." fuck,"

Stan is staring at Kyle a unmistakable look dancing in his eyes. He whimpers and then steps into the other again. Kyle just stands there his arms wrapped tightly around Stan. A sheepish look on his face.

"Errr I can explain,"

The coon is nodding, " I always suspected as such, it is in your character after all wanting someone that belongs to someone else," the coon is shaking his head," its just like a Jew."

The coon turns his attention to Wendy, "you need to watch them together now," he pauses for dramatic effect," Kyle cant be trusted." He laughs slightly really enjoying being the bearer of such bad news, " Then again I am sure you seen the way our Stan looks at him," he smiles at Wendy, his grin predatory," my dear its probably too late, you have already lost."

Kyle says nothing just stares down at the payment in embarrassment and shame.

The coon walks over to him, rakes one of his silver claws against Kyles face. " you dont even have the decency to deny it," he shakes his head.

"Kyle.. tell me this isn't true" Wendy is staring at the other a look of pure and utter disgust on her pretty face. 

Kyle just shrugs everyone had just seen him practically make out with the other Stan there was no way he could get out of this.

" you son of a bitch," Wendy walks over to Kyle and slaps him across the face.

Stans eyes go wide, " how dare you touch..."

" shut up Stan," she says quietly. She turns her attention back to Kyle," you pretended to be his friend when this entire time.."

Kyle can feel his anger grow. So yeah maybe he hadnt been honest with Stan or himself, but it wasnt like he ever hurt the other. He remembers all the times he had to comfort his best friend because of Wendy.

Fist shaking at his sides, his left hand still clasped in the other Stans hand, he turns and faces Wendy. " at least I love him which is more then i can say about you! How long till you grow bored with him again Wendy.. how long till I have to pick up the pieces.. dont you fucking judge me." He is breathing heavily stating at her his emerald eyes glowing in anger. " you act like your so goddamn..."

Wendy stares at him in shock, She isnt stupid she sees the way Stan looks at Kyle. She knows with this declaration that she has lost. " cause loving someone who loves someone else is so easy Kyle.. So yeah I break up with him alot, but what else am I suppose to do?" She asks defeated.

Kyle just stares at her, his heart racing,wait what did she mean by that?

The coon is standing in between them again, a arm draped around Wendy. " you let him go," he turns to Kyle, "and you stop making out with the other Stan."

Stan is nuzzling into Kyle, " he looks over at the coon in confusion, his eyes widen, " The wizard king,"he moves quickly blocking Cartman from Kyle." Quickly my lo..Kyle we must get you to safety."  
Before Kyle can answer there is a loud crash a guttural cry.. 

"HOLY SHIT" Mosquito voice pulls their attention momentarily away from Stan and Kyle.

Super Craig is laying on the ground on his back another boy hovering above him, a dagger held to Craigs throat. The other boy is Tweek but isnt Tweek. This Tweek has a certain wildest about him. His blond hair is messier then normal, his face is smeared with dirt and he wears nothing but a loin cloth. His dark eyes cloud over with a mixture of anger and lust as he leans further into Super Craig. "Feldspar, you will regret the day you stoled from me."

Craig cant even form a coherent thought at the moment, he has never seen Tweek so aggressive and its sexy as hell. He doesnt even care that the blade of Tweeks dager is pressed to his neck, a small trail of blood trickling down. All he can do is stare up at the other something dark and predatory fueling deep in his guts. He is beyond thought or reason and doesnt even hear the tiny whispers at the back of his mind scream that this gorgeous wild creature above him is not his. He locks eyes with the wild Tweek his entire body tensed with electricity, then slowly, all to painfully slow, his arms close around the others waist and he is pulling this wild teen, this barbarian fully onto him.

"Feldspar, how dare you," the barbarian growls. He takes a ragged breath staring down at his enemy.  
" presume you can touch me." 

" Tweek, I'll touch you all I want," he has finally found his voice, his words laced with those same dark predatory things that are pooling all around them. He licks his lips staring up at Tweeks dark eyes, " and it was you who stoled from me."

The blond is quiet for a moment then grins, wide, wolfish," So Feldspar you wanna play," he looks down at the other a moment longer before crashing his lips roughly against the other.

"Ummm Craig,... Mosquito is staring at his friend entangled on the ground with the wild Tweek." You know that's not your Tweek right?" He coughs clearly uncomfortable with his friends behavior. He was used to Craig and Tweeks frequent and quite adorable normal displays of PDA's but this was so beyond normal that he couldnt help but stare and be moved in quite a different way. He is highly uncomfortable not only because before now he had never had a homoerotic thought but also by the fact that his friend was basically cheating on Tweek with well Tweek. But could that even be considered cheating? His eyes fall back to the two on the ground tongues and hips crashing into eachother. Soft murmurs of pleasure emitting from the two as they continued their wild dance.Oh yeah, that is differently cheating.. Fuck though if wild Tweek wasnt hot as fuck. He shakes his head trying to disperse that thought before Craig got wind of it and kicked his ass for lusting after his boyfriend not boyfriend err boyfriend. Mosquito is very confused.

Laughter fills the night as a new kind of energy falls over the heroes. Mysterion shifts his attention from Craig and the Barbarian and back to Butters. A electrical current sizzles all around them and Butters eyes start to glow.. "Yes, let the chaos fall all around your cheating hearts, " his laughter is even madder.

"For fucksakes," Mysterion mumbles.

The air is now so thick with tension that sparks of energy fly off in all directions they seem to encircle the four super heroes paired off.

As the strange energy falls all around them Kyle feels intoxicated. His emotions laid bare. Every thought, every desire, every single memory he holds towards his best friend is twisting in his guts. His eyes darken and fall on the other Stan. He can feel himself falling behind a veil of dark inclinations. Without thinking, without knowing he is even moving Kyle takes a step closer to Stan and then another and another until he is standing before the other.

Chaos cries out grasping Mysterions left hand in his own and the electricity around them grows. Red light encircles their joined hand, it seems to settle for a moment on their fingers before coiling like a snake and shooting out in all directions.

"Coon, What is this?" Call girl demands as a oppressing feeling falls over her.. Crushing pain beyond anything she has ever experienced is pulling her down as she falls to her knees.

Mysterion closes his eyes fighting the same dark power that is enslaving the others. Chaos in return has turned his focus to Mysterion. He leans forward lips barely brushing against the others neck. Mysterion groans but manages to pull himself slightly away from the other.

"Lust ," Mysterion shouts. He has turned his back to Chaos finding it easier to fight the dark feelings clawing at him If he isnt facing his lover.

"No, your wrong its....." Chaos laughter is dark and laced with the same dark desires that have over come the others "love...".His free hand snakes around Mysterions waist tugging him around till he is looking Kenny in the eyes " and love is madness."  
Before he can fall completely under Chaos twisted version of love Mystrerion turns from him again. He takes a shaky breath." We have to separate the others before chaos version of love enslaves them."

"Err I think we may have lost them.." Mosquito says quietly eyes falling back to Super Craig and Barbarian Tweek.

Kenny is starting to feel drunk he knows he has only moments before he is also caught in the sway of Chaos twisted carnal magic.

"Separate them NOW!" He is already turning and he knows he is about to lose."Their lust is feeding him"

Chaos is now using their chained hand to pull the other closer to him. He cackles "- soon they will be completely consumed and then they will die..."  
Mysterion is now facing him again Chaos smirks and then crashes their lips together.

"FOR FUCKSAKES Kenny..."

Chaos smirks widens as he stops kissing Mysterion for a moment, his hands already roaming across the others body." And he will be the first to die".

The single super heroes are standing in the middle of the field, coon supporting the injured Call girl. "Dont look at them," he says softly as he follows her gaze to Kyle and Stan.

Call girl cant move, cant tear her eyes from the two boys before her who are on the ground entangled in a forbidden dance. Lips touching, hands grasping at the other as If they need eachother to breath.

Coon looks back and forth between the three couples, fully held down by the weight of chaos dark magic. Super craig seems to be falling faster then the rest, already his skin has begun to pale, and his breathing is shallower and yet he still 'fights' with the Barbarian for dominance. Every second passing bringing the two of them closer to more carnal sinful activities.  
" Tuperware, Mosquito separate them now" Coon orders as he lowers Call girl to the ground." I'll take care of the other two idoits." He turns to Callgirl and offers her a rare small smile." I am sorry to have to do this but once they are separated you have to keep Kyle away from Stan." 

Call girl gasps in pain" and If I dont.."

Coon is already moving " then they both die.."

To be continued


	2. You cant steal what's already yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonder Tweek wakes wounded in a strange land all alone, a certain thief comes to his aid but by doing so sets in motion events which will lead to war.  
Clyde, the demon king also grows some balls and just who is this princess that Barbarian Tweek is engaged too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the idea of the forest nymphs helping creek out .

Chapter 2: you cant steal what is already yours.

Ĺong spikey shoots of green, vibrant variants of emerald, sage, olive, surround him as he sits up blinking. Blonde head cradled in his hands pain pulsating radiating down his temple, past his forehead and into his face, his jaw especially aches as if someone or something had punched him. Wonder Tweek groans, "Ahhh ngh where am I? " He moves his head slightly causing the pain to echo through his brain.  
He ignores it, and climbs to his feet and falls instantly, his left leg burning. A raw ache that makes the sensation in his head seem like nothing more then a pressure headache.  
"Fuck," he hisses the word, spitting it out as if this single profanity would stop the sharp lacerating pain gripping his entire body. He takes a few deep breaths and then directs his eyes downwards. His left leg is lacerated in multiple places, crimson drips from these wounds, a small pile of it lays beneath his leg. His skin is slick and sticky with the red substance and it takes him a moment to realize that it is blood. He is bleeding from a open wound in his left leg sitting in what appears to be a forest. Large uncut grass, dead leaves, large hollow trunks of Evergreen trees sit guarding him. 

He is alone. Where are the others? Where is Super Craig? His aqua orbs widen as the memory of the battle with Chaos floods his mind and then the panic comes. He is alone ,he is bleeding probably to death, oh God.  
Craig? Craig? Craig? Where is Craig? Oh God did Chaos kill Craig? Kill them all? Is he the only one left in existence? Oh God how is he going to survive without Craig? " no, no no," he moans.  
His cheat tightens and suddenly he cant breath. Thick black tendrils of panic wrap around him. He is motionless unable to move, unable to think, unable to do anything but sit there clutching his aching head as various images of Craig's dead body run through his mind. Tormented by these false memories Tweek twitches, and cries out, the pain all but forgotten.

***

It was another boring predictable day, the yellow sun large and round sits in the stupid boring absolutely predictable baby blue sky. It is perfect, normal, just how the thief likes it.  
Yet, as he walks through the forest eyes to the ground his life is far from predictable. The one called Feldspar smiles, "There you are."  
He has spent half the day looking for any trace of the other's mark and just when he thought he was closing in that damn fucking ungrateful Barbarian had slipped away, but now he has found him again. He stops walking and bends forward staring down at the ground. To the untrained eye the forest floor would look untouched but Feldspar isnt just a thief but also the most skilled tracker in all of Zaron. It is something the thief takes pride in being able to track the Barbarian so well.  
He falls to his knees carefull not to disturb the trail of his 'victim'. There just beneath the dead evergreen leaves is a single drop of red. Feldspar reaches out with his left index finger, crimson and sticky to the touch the substance clings to his finger. He raises his hand his finger and the mystery substance to his face, and then he smells it. A tangy bitter metallic aroma fills his nostrils. Blood. His prey is wounded.  
Quicky his eyes dart around the forest floor searching, his smile widens, more drops of blood.  
He has the Barbarian now, and this time there will be no escape. "Tweek," he softly purrs voice instantly swallowed up by the vast forest around him. In the distant flurries of color flutter in and out, oh so the nymphs are here.

Feldspar sighs and for a moment, a split second, his smile is mared with a look of internalized agony. He shakes his head, snapping out of it. He is growing wary of this 'game' tired of the predictability of it. He is a simple man and just wants a simple boring life, and yet for some unknown reason his whole existance is tied to the Barbarian.  
Tweek the golden boy, hair the color of the sun, wild and unkept, sensual and innocent at the same time. Tweek the Barbarian Prince promised to another, and yet as long as Feldspar remembers Tweek and him have danced this dance, neither one of them able to turn away from the other. 

Right now he is the hunter and as he rounds the corner he sees his quary. The blond is folded in on himself. His golden light mared by a darkness Feldspar has never seen before, he entire body is trembling and he is making this awful keening sound.  
All traces of their game is gone and Feldspar is running forward.

"Tweek?" He some how manges to choke out. "Babe, I am here." Tweek doesnt answer, doesn't make a sound other then that horrible keening. its as if he doesnt hear or see Feldspar, as if he is trapped in his own horror film running on repeat in his beautiful damaged mind.  
Feldspar looks over the others body, his hands shake slightly as he sees the large gash in his leg. The boy before him is bleeding profoundly, and judging by the amount of blood staining the jungle Tweek has already lost too much.  
Feldspar removes his cloak and tears a large strip off of it, careful not to hurt the Barbarian, he ties the material around the boys leg. Then he lifts the blond into his arms and races through the forest.

It is dangerous for both of them what Feldspar is doing. They have never taken their game outside of the safety of the forest. To do so would likely cost Feldspar his life ,and Tweek would be denounced stripped of his claim to the Barbarian throne. Thrown out of his clan he would then be at the mercy of the human court. The mercy of a fat homophobic Wizard king who has not forgotten or forgiven the Barbarian for helping the thief steal the Stick of truth, and giving it to the Demon king. The proposal of a marriage between the Barbarian and the human Princess was the only thing that kept Tweek alive. Feldspar has been on the run ever since, seeking safety between the forest nymphs and the Dark kingdom.

As Feldspar races through the woods, the nymphs dance all around him, clearing his path. He is all to aware of the crimson liquid seeping through the make shift bandaid on Tweek's leg and leaving a trail.  
The nymphs whisper urgently pleading with him to stop so they can look, so they can use their magic on the Barbarian.  
" shhhh" he scolds them. There natural magic would be little help for it's not just the life source that is seeping from the blond there is something else seriously wrong.  
The Forest nymphs glimmer in and out of focus combining in away, their magic blending all around Feldspar in effort to stop the thief.  
"Do you want him to die?" He hisses.  
Gentle hands are caressing his arms, calm cool tendrils of color rapidly surround him, sooth him, his whole body warm . For a moment his fear is gone as he watches the nymphs pull the Barbarian from him. Tweek floats in the air as the fairies dart all around him. Collidescope of colors, variants of shades, Orange, Yellow, Green and Blue pulsate around the blond. There is a slight hum in the air, a high excited chirping that reminds Feldspar of humming birds.  
The colors grow brighter and brighter to the point it hurts his eyes than with a loud sound, much like a fire work going off in the middle of serene day, the colors fade. Now only Purple, Red and Pink remain, they swirl around Tweek's injury. Then its done. The bleeding has stopped and Tweek is being lowered back into the safety of Feldspar's arms.

The nymphs are shifting all around him as he starts to race towards the border of Zaron and the Dark kingdom.  
They are whispering again, a excited chirp chirp, almost like a song which theartens to put him into a trance. They want him to stay, to rest in the trees, to allow them to protect him and the Barbarian. They still think this is part of the game, the ritual the two have played for so long. Feldspar shakes his head. " no," he sighs, "There is still something wrong!"  
The nymphs have grown louder Feldspar's words causing murmurs of distrust and vibrations of color to flash all around.  
"Dont you think I would know if something is wrong?" He looks down at the unconscious blond in his arms. " I know it's a risk but your magic cant help him any more."  
From the corner of the eye he sees the boundary of the two lands. Zaron's crisp greenery fading into a black, dead wasteland.  
There is a scream, a protest the nymphs do not want him to take the Barbarian into the dark realm. They themselves refuse to cross over to the demons lair (as they like to call it) in fear of the Demon King's treachery. They only agree to protect Feldspar because it is what the Barbarian wishes. The Fact Tweek himself had played a part in the Dark lord gaining power is lost on them.  
"Clyde would grant him asylum."  
The colors pulsate and turn various shades of red, the colors of rage, Feldspar thinks to himself. The displeasure of the nymphs swirl and bend forcing him to stop momentarily.  
"You cant protect us both when he's..." Feldspar takes a breath, the cool air, calming. His own anger fading. He is tempted to flip them off, and continue forward but nymphs are fickle creatures and so he ignores that urge and turns and addresses their leader.  
The lead nymph doesnt appear any different then the others, the only thing that really sets her apart is the fact her wings are bigger then the rest.  
The creature vibrates at him, green and blue glowing as she hisses at him. She sounds much like a pissed cat at the moment. Then the other nymphs are glowing beside her, creating a glowing colorful line that he would physically have to push through.  
"Please,"he begs. "He needs dark magic to heal him."  
The fairyline breaks momentarily, leaving gaps large enough for him and Tweek to pass through, and even though time is against them, Feldspar realizes he can't lost their protection.  
He allows his gaze to grow soft for his full feelings to show within the depth of his eyes. He shifts Tweek slightly before bending forward and placing a chaste kiss on the top of his forehead. He looks back up at the nymphs the green tinting of his eyes slightly hardens as he stares at them in challenge. " I love him too". Its simple and to the point. It's also the first time Feldspar has spoken this outloud.  
The nymphs seem to stare at him, their vibrations of colors growing quieter.  
"The princess does not," The nymph queens voice is inside his head, yet he knows she has not really spoken not the way that humans do.  
Then she is gone flittering away into the darkening sky the other nymphs follow her uneasy but without question.

Finally Feldspar is free to move forward. His eyes dart back and forth between the boundaries between the two lands. This is the most dangerous part as both the humans and the darklings(the name given to those who sided with Clyde) have guards posted. If he was alone the human guards would most likely ignore him but he is holding the unconscious  
Barbarian prince in his arms. All of Zaron knows of Tweeks betrothal to the Princess, just as everyone knows that Feldspar, the thief once known as Craig Tucker, is a wanted man.  
Feldspar takes a deep calming breath, he wishes the nymphs had stayed with them, were here to grant them protection, but they are not, only Craig can protect Tweek now.  
He moves quickly staying close to the shadows blending into the dark shapes that construct the demons land. It isnt till they are already across the border that the humans notice them. A sharp cry fills the warm stagnant air , " its the thief". The humans surge forward the darkling guards surround them, blocking him from them. " He has the Barbarian prince."  
" I must speak with the king," He screams at the guards, "He is hurt I found him." This little bit of information is meant more for the Zaron guards then the darklings. It is a cover, a alibi.  
He looks at the Zaron guards who have crossed the boarder in pursuit,"he needs medical attention," he is turning from them hurrying into the great fortress that the King resides in.  
"We will return him to the Wizard," one of the men shouts behind him. "The Princess her love will heal him.."

The doors are closing behind him shutting out the shouts from the Zaron guards. There is no logical reason for him to say it but jealously is pooling in his guts and he is beyond sick of this game sick of the fact that people would honestly think someone as cold and unloving as the Princess could be the one to heal the Barbarian. " The Princess is not the one who love him." His screamed confession echoes through the halls, sharp gasps from outside tell him he has just condemned them both. The door slams shut behind him.

Fuck it, the demon king would have to give them both sanctuary or else he would steal the damn Stick of truth himself. 

He turns sharply around the corner ignoring the rooms closest to him and continues down the darkened hallway. Candles sit in gold plated holders on the walls casting shadows all around them. At the end of the walk way bathed in these shadows stands the Demon King Clyde Donvan. The Queen Bebe Donvan her blond hair twisted in some kind of braid, her golden ropes dragging on the floor stands beside the Kings side. Her arms are crossed across her chest and she is frowning.

"Craig, are you out of your mind?" She demands. She points to the Barbarian in Craig's arms, " This will start a war."

"let them come," he hisses turning abruptly to his left and entering his room. He walks over to his bed and gently lowers Tweek onto the mattress. He sits at the edge of the bed.

"Craig, "The King says softly as he enters the room, " You know he can not stay here. The wizard king, the Barbarians, hell even the elves will be at our doorstep."

"We have the Stick of Truth." He looks at them both briefly before laying down beside Tweek. "And with the stick we control the universe."

" and with the stick we have tentatively made peace, Tweek marrying the Princess is what is keeping the Wizard King happy." Queen Bebe reminds him gently. She sighs softly, " I can heal him then we must return him to his people.".

"No," and he knows he is pushing his limits here. " He will be forced to marry the Princess...." He shakes his head in disgust and absentmindedly pushes himself up against Tweeks back. He wraps his arms around the unconscious Barbarian and shoots the others a dark look. " Tell my why is it that we all win but he is forced to marry someone he does not love, who does not love him?"

" Tweek is a prince it's his duty," Clyde is now sitting at the edge of the bed staring down at the blonds prone form. He places his hands on the blonds head and closes his eyes softly. Black tendrils of magic pour from his finger tips and dance around the still Barbarian.

"He was originally betrothed to another, " Craig's tone is bitter, " someone who actually loves him," he locks eyes with the Demon King. "Until we agreed to help you until we got you the Stick of truth."

Bebe's shocked gasp fills the room she looks back and forth between Craig, Tweeks still form ,and Clyde." I had heard rumors that their was someone before the princess but I never knew..."

Craig just nods." As punishment for stealing the Stick of Truth the Wizard King banished me and acknowledged the Princess as a Princess ," he spits the next words out as if they are poison. "then made that arrangement with the Barbarians..."

Clyde the man who won the heart of the woman he always loved. The man who became the most powerful King of all of Zaron, the entire universe, the minute his best friend put the stick in his hand shook his head. "That promise was never Tweeks to make."

"Like hell it wasnt," Feldspar hisses he turns his cold emerald eyes onto Clyde. " The Barbarians had no issues with the arrangement until I was banished."

Horror falls across Clyde's face, " you two haven't stopped have you?" He is shaking his head again, " Damn it Craig you both can be killed! The wizard king.."

"Offer us asylum, " his voice is void of emotion, " whoever has the stick rules the world."

"Is that a threat?" Clyde demands staring at his best friend.

"Does it need to be?" He detangles himself from Tweek and jumps off the bed. He walks over to the Queen casually throws his arm across her shoulder. " how would you feel if the Wizard demanded Bebe Marry someone else?"

The Queen lets out a terrified little moan, and then claps her shaking hand over her mouth.

Clyde pales as he looks at his friend, "but.. the wizard king." 

"YOU HAVE THE STICK OF TRUTH!" Feldspar is breathing hard anger radiating off of him in waves. " why are you allowing Cartman ..."

"He is right," Bebe interrupts. She steps away from Craig and walks over to Clyde. "You are the king," she touches his face softly. 

Clyde looks back and forth between the two, " can we really do this? It will mean war?"

"Let them come," Bebe and Craig say in unison. "Let that fat wizard come."

A slight smile falls across Clyde's lips, " Bebe you stay with Tweek," he turns and looks at Craig, " as the Demon King I officially denounce Prince Tweek of the Barbarians and the Princesses betrothal and offically annoint you Feldspar the thief formally known as the human Craig Tucker the Prince of the Demons ."

Bebe is sitting beside Tweek wiping his forehead with a wet cloth, " which means," she says softly, " as a prince you can make your original claim known."

"They will fight this of course," Clyde mumbles. " they will say we kidnapped him."

Feldspar now the Demon Prince smirks, " you can't steal what's already yours.".

Then he is following Clyde out of the room.

To be continued 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Each chapter will jump to a differnt time line/group of characters.
> 
> Wonder Tweek is the only Present Tweek in this chapter but Feldspar doesnt realize he isnt the Barbarian.

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually the very first Creek story I started writing but I put it on hold till I played the video games. I saw this cute comic on a youtube video where Feldspar saw Super Craig and Wonder Tweek together and was like WTF....and then it got me thinking what would happen if Wonder Tweek and Barbarian Tweek switched places and then this story was born. The whole dilemma aspect came from the Nelly song dilemma. 
> 
> Although this story is set in the fractured but whole and stick of truth worlds it is NOT part of my other fractured but whole series. 
> 
> This story will have mature content so yes that means sexual content .
> 
> Also it probably be updated slowly because I am working on so many other stories but most of those are not chapter fics. So please be patient with updates.
> 
> Also I dont have anyone to edit my stuff so bad grammar and spelling.


End file.
